Ships Ahoy!
by kitkatkandy13
Summary: a project Im working on. a series of shorts about different ships, can be based of songs, other fanfictions, pictures, msparp logs or just completely random :) please click! then review with your OTP or a ship you want me to write a short on and i will :33 thanks! Rated T cuz its homestuck... might go up later *shurgs*
1. Intro

SHIPS AHOY! be prepared ;)  
ok so this is a project im working on, a series of shorts about any ship you guy want :33.  
I REALLY REALLY NEED LOTS OF FEED-BACK FOR THIS TO WORK! so plz plz comment your OTP and i will (most likely ;;;;) ) write a short for you! thnx!  
I will also do kismesis or morail ships. just tell me the names and what quadrent

and thnx for all the positive feed-back on my other story 'Sleep-Over'! I hope this will be sucsessful :33 remember to fav/follow me and/or the story for updates!


	2. Important: Terezi x Sollux

Chapter 1- for - Nick-SonofHephaestus

-Flushed for you-

Terezi x Sollux

Terezi sat there with her arms around her knees irritated and bored...  
_UGH! TH1S M3TOR 1S SOOOO BOOOOR1NG! TH3R3 1S NOTH1NG TO DO..._

_"_TZ? oh hey wa22up? are you ok?" you hear a familiar lispy voice and smell mustard.  
you smile wide and you heart pumps a little faster, you've been flushed for him for a while now.  
just never had the courage to tell him. you sigh internaly.

"OH H3Y SOLLUX!" You cackle grinning as you hear and smell him come over and sit by you. "Y3AH 1M F1N3."

"Are you 2ure? You look, well, 2ad." he says, obviously concerned. you nod and turn your head the other direction.

"Hey, do you wanna Role-Play? ii know you liike that" you can hear the grin in his voice. He's trying to cheer you up!

Your face lights up and you giggle. "SUR3! TH4T SOUNDS FUN! WH4T DO YOU W4NN4 ROL3-PL4Y?"

He thinks for a moment, "How about troll-cop2! liike we u2ualy do."

"OK!" you stand up excited. Troll cops is fun!

"ok, TA get2 an urgent report from another poliice offiicer, reque2tiing for back-up Pth2 (he makes a walkie-talkie sound) 'we'll be riight there' he a22ure2 the other offiicer."

"GC LOOKS 4T OFF1C3R C4PTOR W1TH 4 SM1LE, 'L3TS GO!' SH3 3XCL41MS HOPP1NG 1N TH3 POL1C3 C4R"

"TA smiile2 at GC and get2 iin the driiver2 2eat. once they get there, ofiicer Captor 2cope2 up offiicer Pyrope 20 2he now 2it2 on hi2 2houlder2" (scopes up Terezi and puts her on his shoulders, proceeding to run around the room making sirine noises as she giggles uncontrollably.

"TH3Y C4TCH TH3 CROOK 4S H3 TR13S TO G3T 4W4Y 4ND BR1NG H1M TO JUST1C3!" she says dramaticly gesturing in the air. Sollux smiles, he had been flushed for her for a while now... he wanted badly to tell her... _maybe... _he grins

"Offiicer2 Captor and Pyrope celebrate by going out to lunch at theiir favoriite liittle diiner" he pulls her off his shoulders and lightly hugs her. "And a2 they leave, TA ha2 2omethiing to tell GC..." he hesitates.

Terezi's heart pumps faster, _omygog!is it?_

"Y34H?" she asks amused.

He leans in and whispers in her ear, "flu2hed for you." then kisses her quickly and softly.

Terezi looks, almost dumbfounded for a moment, then whispers back, "FLUSH3D FOR YOU TOO" she giggles and returns his kiss passionately.

You just hold her close for a while, you dont know how long you two sit there on the floor, kissing and occasionally talking. just enjoying eachothers company.

"SOO TH1S M3ANS W3'R3 M4T3SPR1T3S?" she asks hopefully.

"Of cour2e!" you reply with a little laugh. she laughs along and you kiss the top of her head.

"Let2 go 2ee the other2." you say with a wink. forgetting she cant see it.

"OK" she smiles and starts to stand up, but you scoop her up, bridal style and kiss her nose. she giggles and kisses your cheek. you set her on her feet, intertwining your fingers and walking, now as one into the computer lab, where the others wait.

_**Ok I know its pretty short, I wrote this in like, 2 hrs *shrugs* I tried to make it cute and fluffly-like ::::) Hope you like it! keep up the feed-back! thanks!  
**_


	3. Sunshine: Dave x Jade (sadstuck)

**You are my sunshine.**

**Dave x Jade** (_sadstuck! im sorry, i had to! i saw one similar and just went for it. and yes i know this idea isnt very original but het, *shrugs* whatever_)

**_You are my sunshine,_**

"Dave!" you scream, panicked as you see him fall to the ground, clutching his red chest. Tears just start flowing and you cant help it, or even try to stop them. you carelessly throw your gun to the side.  
you rush over to him and put his head in your lap. He gives a weak smile "hey Harley, looks pretty bad doesn't it." he sighs. "its ok, imma strider. you gotta try harder than that to kill us" he gives a weak eyebrow waggle and you cant help but laugh a little shaky choking laugh. "w-will you sing for me?" he asks, pleading in his voice.  
you nod unable to find words and without knowing what to sing...

**_My only sunshine,_**

then sudenly, you remember, the little audio clips Dave would send you. The first time went something like this...

**_You make me happy!_**

-turntechGodhead [TG]- began pestering -gardenGnostic [GG]-

TG: sup harley  
GG: Hey cool kid! :D  
TG: im learning how to play guitar  
GG coooool! really?  
TG: yeah wanna hear?  
GG: yes! :D  
TG: -sent a file- [sunshine]

You click it and there is just silence for a moment, then you hear the guitar. he's good! you remember thinking to yourself. then he starts singing and your breath catches in your throat.

_You are my sunshine,_  
_My only sunshine._  
_you make me happy, when skys are grey._  
_you'll never know dear,_  
_how much i love you._  
_PLease dont take my sunshine away!_

you never knew he could sing that good! you've had a major crush on him for a while. but your sure he doesn't feel the same...

GG: wow! you're really good!  
GG: And I never knew you could sing like that!  
TG: oh its nothing  
GG: Its amazing Dave!  
TG: ok glad you think so harley.

then you proceed with the conversation. you listened to that audio clip over and over._ I wish he was here and sang it to me!_ you remember thinking to yourself.

you know what to sing!

**_When skys are grey,_**

you take a deep, shaky breath ... tears falling on him.

_When skys are grey._

you look at his bullet riddled chest, his face getting grey-ish.  
you take his hand and begin with a shaky voice,

_you are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

you softly stroke his cheek as you sing, he is smiling a little. his brilliant red eyes flutter closed.

_you make me happy!_

you think of all the time you and Dave spent on your planet, hunting frogs, laughing, and once you lit the forge, sitting in flowery fields basking in the sun.

_When skys are grey..._

they are definitely grey right now...

_you'll never know dear,_

you start crying so hard you cant even finish, surprisingly, you find the voice to continue.

_how much I love you!_

you really do Love him. at this point you're a mess and you can barely understand the whispered last line.

_please dont take my sunshine away!_

he gives your hand a little squeeze and then relaxes.

_**You'll never know dear, How much I love you!**_

"no. no, no, no!" you start sobbing no's and hug him close, his body is cooling fast wich scares you. then without really thinking, you press your lips to his.  
"I love you Dave... please come back to me!"

_**Please dont take my sunshine away.**_


	4. Confessions: Eridan x Vriska

_**Confesions**_

_**Eridan x Vriska**_

Ugh! I cant 8elieve I I've 8een so stuipid! you think to yourself as you you walk alone by the beach, tears burning behind your eyes

you sit down in the sand and lean against a rock

_Just** perfect!** why do I have to make **everyone** h8 me **all the time**?_ a tear escapes and slips silently down your cheek. you groan in frustration. your Vriska Serket for freaks sakes! you dont cry! you wipe the tear away angrily and pull your features back into the mask of indiferance you always wear.

"vvris?" you hear from a little ways down the beach.

you freeze, then mentaly face-palm

_of course he's here! ugh!_ you roll your eyes and answer anoyed

"what the freak do you want Eridan? come to ru8 it in more how much everyone h8s me?"

"no. I livve close to here remember? i wwas takin a wwalk" He rolls his eyes sitting by you.

"... right" you sigh "still, what do you want Ampora?" you growl.

He just shrugs avoding your eyes. you huff and wrap your arms around your knees, shivering a bit due to the cold breeze blowing off the ocean.

"cold?" he asks raising an eyebrow at you.

"no." you retort. He grins and wraps his cape around you pulling you closer to him, he wraps an arm around your shoulders. You feel your face flush a light cobalt and just stare out at the ocean angrily.

"See, you wwere cold." He grins wider when he notices your blue cheeks.

"shut up Ampora." quickly putting your 'mask' back on. his shi*-eating grin falters

"wwhy do you do that?" he asks couriuse.

"what?" you ask defensivly.

"Hide your emotions, and everything from the world? put on the '8itch' act?"

you sigh. He's got you.

"8eacuse. I need to survive."

"thats not the only reason." he prys anoyingly

"why do you think that?" you snap. "isn't it a good enough one?"

"nope. I knoww your hurting, I just wwanna knoww wwhy."

"I had to do teri8le things to survive ok? can you imagine having to _KILL_ PEOPLE,_ LOTS OF PEOPLE!_ just to feed your lusus, who doesnt even seem to love you, to survive? knowing at any moment it might not 8e enough and you AND you 'friends'-who mosly hate you anyway- might get EATIN? so SHUT UP! ... I shouldnt even be telling you this! another person to not care and hate me for it!" you yell.

he frowns a little and hugs you "Im sorry its like that, I actually kinda knoww howw that is.."

your surprised but hug back and sigh a little, It did feel nice and you're close to tears again.

"and not evvery one hates you vvris."

you laugh a little shaky laugh "oh really? who? how? im a 8itch!"

"I don't." he says blushing slightly

you're very surprised but try not to show it and bury your face in his shoulder with a little laugh.

"I thought you h8 me most." you're confused. _since when didn't he?_

he sighs a little and hugs you tighter "no... i nevver really did, i wwas dilluding myself..."

you think of all the pain you've caused, close your eyes, and a tear finaly escapes.

he feels it and pulls back to see your face.

"vvris, please don't cry..." he kisses the tears off your cheeks and you blush.

he smiles "you're vvery beautiful vvris, and anyone wwho hates you is missing out on an amazing person."

you smile a little "thanks Eridan."

"theres that smile i wwas wwaiting for" he grins and leans in till his lips touch yours

you close your eyes and take in his salty taste for a moment before he pulls away and your eyes flutter back open. It was a sweet fast kiss, and felt very nice...

"I lovve you vvris" he says as he hugs you tightly again and wraps you in his warm cape.

"I-i love you too Eridan" you say with a smile


End file.
